The life of Opal
by Isisv.m
Summary: First story suck at summaries. Opal is a neutral femme that is not interested in war , but after a series of events, will she be able to see anything in the same perspective as she used to. primeverse with some g1 caracters..
1. Chapter 1

**This my first trans. Fanfic , tf prime universe with some G1caracters in it. It will be base around my ocs. **

**Chap 1**

War.

It was something that never really interest her, of course with the fact that she was in the moment established in one of the safest cities in the planet as a neutral with no preference to joining ether side any time soon, was probably made her uninterested of it . of course her brother always tried to convince her that she should try to become an autobot medic. a brother who will soon leave to become an autobot soldier like they're creator, who was taken down during combat when they were younger. Her creator had originally been a engineer ,he told her this when she was younger when she would ask why she was build so differently from him an her bother…..

_The young femme pouted as she stared with wide optics at her creator, he merely chuckled at her question._

"_Its not funny!" she half yelled at him as she folded her arms "why did you had to make me so much different then you and Darkshift?"_

"_so you would have like if you were more like me or your brother? sweetspark you must realize that not everybot is built the same" he gave her a warm smile "your design may be deferent then some femmes but its good deferent, I mean will you have liked if had gave you normal joints of a femme?"_

_He did have a point, while her figure was slim but curvy she was taller than a two wheeler but smaller than a 4wheeler. she was, innocent looking; but she did acted like them with the fact that she could easily lift heavy objects like it was nothing. she was agile with great balance and speed. _

"_no" she gave him a small smile before giving him a hug, she looked up a him with a small frown "but I still. i don't like this color"_

_He just looked at her before he laughs…._

She was snapped back to the present by the sound of a mech voice.

"me-! Do you have any idea were the closes medical facility is?!" a deep voice asked with an annoyed tone she turned to with an angry face to answer the mech but immediately gasped at the sigh of him, before her was a big but lean mech covered in dents and scratches, and with made her optics went wide in horror was the fact that he was missing an arm, with out hesitating she grabbed his arm and lead him to the nearest medical facility.

While entering you could hear the sound of yelling coming from inside, the mech in her grasp looked at her with a worried and nervous look.

"Maybe we should go to another one, they seem busy" she could hear the fear in his voice , she gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I now a medic that is stationed here and he's really nice and friendly , so don't worry ,okay?" she said as she gently pulled him inside and went to get the medic…..

Ratchet sigh as he finished repairing the yellow twin, he still wondered why he kept on repairing them if they always keep getting themselves injured, the never seemed to-do anything that didn't involve them missing a limb.

"Can you stop that! You'll mess my finish!" sunstreaker hissed at him when he started to drag him to the exit .

He turned to glare at him "My gobs is done so i would like you to leave immediately" he said with a cold .suntreaker opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted with the sound of knocking coming from the door.

They both looked to see a light green femme there, she lookup at ratchet with a small smile on her delicate face.

"Ratchet" she said in a soft voice "I have someone that needs medical attention"

Sunsteaker stared at ratchet, how his gaze soften at the sight of the green femme, he looked to find her looking at him with analyzing look, her full lips forming an "o" shape.

"He looks like you" she unexpectedly at him. She turned and pulled a figure into the room, said figure being sideswipe looking at ratchet with a shock look ad turned to look at the femme.

"This is the nice and friendly medic?" with a shocked tone, she looked at him with a confuse expression.

"Yes" she simply said and looked at ratchet "can I come back latter to ask you something? When you're alone if its possible" he only nodded and gave her a small smile.

"See you later ratchet" with that said she turned and left.

Leaving a angry ratchet with a scared sideswipe and an indifferent sunstraker .

**Ok I am going to give a full description of my oc Opal:**

**Her current colors are light green with bits of silver, she's more taller than arcee ,her helm… its like a complicated I might put up a drawing of her helm as profile pic when I can, she's a grounder but she is surta slim . please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! well first I will like to thank ****Wheeliefan for your welcoming **** and for being my first viewer, its *Looks at clock* 2:00 in the morning, I am currently working night shift as the cashier in our motel. It took my half tired mind to write this, I wanted to make it a bit more longer but my brain is all like "nah" and its not cooperating. Any mistake I apologize.**

**IMPORTANT! If you have jet to know how prowls tfp looks like, jazz is a bit movieverse mixied up with G1 colors. **

Chap 2

After leaving medical, the young femme continued her way to were the "rookies" did their training, knowing that DarkShift was there. As she continued to way she started to notice that she was being followed, not panicking she smoothly made herself get lost in the crowd just to repairing behind the suspect. She was surprise to see the brother of the mech she helped earlier.

Sunstreaker mentally cursed as he lost sight of the green femme, who will have thought that she was so easily to loose sight of. He mumble a curse and continued, to see if he could get a hold of her when he felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and was startled to see the femme he was following behind him with curiosity all over those big aqua optics.

"hello again" she said in a cheerful tone, socking him slightly " is there a reason you're following me? Because if it is you could have easily just come and tell me, I don't bite" her smile was larger than the one she gave earlier revealing how sharp the dentas **(?) **wore.

Opal was almost not able to contain her laughter, the way the yellow mech stared at her made her day, it was like he was expecting a completely deferent reaction from her but it was normal to expect, most of the bots she knew always thought the same when they first met her, always expecting a shy timid femme that would hide behind her brother at the sight of new thing, of course after a few times of witnessing her bluntness and her "moments" it was obvious that her shell didn't reflect her persona, but it didn't really bother her, in fact, she liked to see the reactions of those unaware of her real nature.

"I don't believe I have introduce myself" he said after he snapped with a smooth deep tone that wil normaly made femme look away in embarrassment or shyness "my designation is Suntreaker" he gently grabbed her hand and lift it to his lips gently kissing her to himself when he saw her face heat up a bit,

¨_oh two can play this game¨ _she thought as looked look at him giving him her best seductive smirk. "It's a pleasure to meet you _Sunsteaker_, I am Opal" she said purring at his name.

His optics went wide at the way she purred his name, the core of body immediately heated up at the way she looked at him, he vented air trying to cool down his systems, the way she playfully looked with a knowingness made his face heat up a bit.

"anyway Sunsteaker, if you excuse me I have to continue my way down to the get my brother and take him to his cheek up" she started to continue her way at the sound of the heavy foot steps it was obvious that he wasn't leaving her anytime soon.

"Do you that I accompany you? I was gong to head tat way to see if I can recover my brothers missing limb, the Hatchet ordered me to see if I can retrieve it, that if I can find it" she gave him a nod in understanding , she herself had done the same thing not long ago, some mech who was sparing with her brother had gotten himself sliced with her brothers blades, and was taken to medical urgently ,leaving behind the limb, the medic had given her the task of going and get the arm while patched that mech up to stop the energon from flowing from the wound.

"Hatchet?" she looked at him with a "really" look.

He merely chuckled, and she just looked ahead to find the building, right in front f them, the guard in from nodded in her directing stopping at the sight of Sunsteaker who smirked at him, while inside you could hear the sound of shooting yelling and all shorts of noises. she ignored the looks she got of most of the mech and continued her way to the simulation room, of course with it already started she had to sit aside to watch.

In the room were a few mechs she had never met before, when she entered she notice how the one with the blue visor look at her then at Suntreaker , the other two continued to watch the simulation.

She started to look for her brother and immediately found him, she was surprise on how he moved, for her to see him in such a state of total concentration was rare, he looked more like their creator it was hard to tell them apart.

He watched how the femmes gaze landed an a particular mech, he was curious an who it may be for her to focus so hard on him. He turned to find Jazz staring at him.

"What?" he said lowly moving closer to the mech.

"Who's the lady friend, sunny?, I never thought that you could get a femme that fast"

"She's not my lady friend; she's just a femme a met a while back when she brought sides to the hatchet"

"So why do you keep her company?" he was obvious confuse, the femme didn't seem to act around suntreaker like one would normally do.

"Its just I find her interesting, the fact that she describes ratchet like a friendly and nice medic is weird"

Jazz was deep thought, it was odd that somebot would describe The Hatchet like that, he looked at the femme again, she was a small four wheeler, and gave the innocent aura. so why would such a delicate femme be here, he directed his gaze at who she was watching, he was surprise to she her looking and observing at a dark red mech, DarkShift was what he was called. The mech was skilled and one of the best shooters in this squad, the way Prowl looked at him every so often, it was obvious that he was good.

When the simulation ended Opal wasted no time in going to DarkShift, leaving the group of mechs behind.

"DarkShift!" she called when she spotted him….


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"DarkShift!" she called out again, but with all the chatter and yelling going around it was obvious that he couldn't hear her, she tried to make her way through the crowd but at the process she lost sight of him. She gave a quick glance at the wash racks with a disgust look in her face, realizing that he was probably went to cool off.

Realizing that this was going to take more time than she thought, she sat down on a nearby bench and debated in whether or not she should leave him and just cancel his appointment for another time.

"Hey Opal!" a familiar voice called her; she turned with a smile to greet the mech who was heading towards her, SwiftBeat. They had known each other for a long time, she was there when his creator had put his spark in his shell, he, like her, had a unique design, his creator and hers were alike in many ways, but unlike hers, his didn't decide to take any side in this war and was still a neutral.

"Swift! It's been a while, how have you been?" he gave a frustrated sight and sat down next to her.

"Good a guess, but today it's the day most of the bots will be recruited and well…. I dot think I will do any good in the presentation"

She laughed lowly at the expression he gave her and punched her fist against his arm, he playfully pouted as he rubbed his arm before he leaning and putting all his weight on her.

"Hey! Get you heavy shelf of me" she said between giggles, he straighten up and smiled at her, after a few minutes of silence he jumped up and looked down at her.

"Let's spear" he said, surprising her.

Not knowing how to answer him, she just stared at him with a disbelief expression on her face. She didn't really have any weapons installed in her; well she did have a blade but never really learn to use it correctly. The only thing she somewhat knew how to use were her brothers swords but still…

"I know what you're thinking, come on! For me" giving her a wide optic-pouting look, she just got up and let hi, drag her to a large room, she looked around and saw know one, thankfully.

"Lets start" with that said he thru a shield at her and took a fighting stand.

Not giving her the time to get ready he sprinted towards her with a blade, she dodged him easily blocking his attack giving him a hard punch on his expose side, surprising him. Noticing that it was stuck in the shield she let go of the shield and they separated. They started to circular each other, ready to pounce on the other at the slight moment.

Opal, knowing that her size will give her an advantage, she waited until he went for her to slide and hit in his knee joints, making him loose his balance giving her the upper hand, with a hard kick on the back she had him right were she wanted him, quickly pinning him down while pointing her now bladed hand to his neck cables she leaned over and whispered in his audio darkly.

"I believe this is already over, do you have any last words before I offline you autobot" she mocked at him before he started laughing. She detracted her blade and sat on him, laughing also.

The sound of clapping made them both stop and look and the intruder, getting up and helping swift up, they both went to face the mechs, it was the black and white mech she had seen earlier, and a red mech who was also in the room with him. Behind them was a group of mechs who were also watching.

"Those were nice moves you did there, kid" the red mech said. "What's your designation?"

Seeing that he was looking her she tensed and quickly responded "Opal, sir". The black and white mech looked at the data pad he had and frowned.

"Your name isn't in the list of those who are training in this station" he looked up at her with a frown still on his face.

Swift butted in "sir, she doesn't train here, I just asked her to spar, her brother hasn't come out of the racks so I asked her, it was just to distract her" he said, the way his voice sounded was so tense that you could almost taste it, she looked up directly at his yellow visor with a blank expression, she glanced behind him to see her brother staring at her with a confused look.

"and its like it was serious, we were just playing around like we usually do, right Swift?" of course it was sort of true, this was just playing around, when they usually spared one of them will end up with a broken joint (him) or with serious dents in their armor (her), and every other time with an "minor" cut that was occasioned by the one of each other blade. Swift just gave her a quick nod, but the mech still didn't look very convince.

Not really knowing what to do in a situation, she just stud there while both the unfamiliar mechs gave her a full observation, obviously noticing how different her design is, the red mech frowned and looked at her with an odd look the other one just kept analyzing her. After what seemed to be for ever she decided to speak up.

"If you are done with your observation, I will really like to go now" she was getting a bit irritated on how they looked at her, like if she was some kind of freak, it wasn't the first time but the way the observed her , it just made her plain mad.

Without waiting for a response she just went for the exit and went to leave. On her way out she noticed that everyone was giving her an odd look even her brother was giving her one of shock, she just ignored him and waited to when they were outside to transform and leave, leaving her brother behind.

DarkShift stared at the retreating form of his sister; he was still in sock from what had happened today, first he was finally recruited, for what he was told he had to get an upgrade by this week if he wanted to be a part of team 18, then he found out that his little sister had somehow catches the attention of two of the superiors. He knew that she didn't want to be a part of this war, but he knew sooner of latter that she will have to chose weather to be offline or fight back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! **

**It's been a while since I updated, but here is a quick chapter. I might update tomorrow but it will probably be short. I've been thinking on paring up opal in the future but I have jet to know who... please give me some suggestions, also I'm thinking in adding a new Oc, probably a femme, so please give me your idea on that. **

Chap 4

Darkshift was not a mech that panicked.

It just wasn't how he was, but after finding out that his sister had want with swiftbeat creator to get some parts, out of the city made him panic a bit. The only contact he got was two messages , one from her medic friend telling him that "she needed some time for herself" , and the other from swiftbeat, that had told him that his creator was taking her with him to get some parts. After thinking this through he realized that she needed this time away from her usual ( or so he thought ) routine.

But after 3 days of not knowing how she was or where she was at he was starting to affect him a lot, when he had gone to get his upgrade he had saw a glimpse of the same shade of green opal wore, he went out calling her name to realize that he was following a complete stranger, not only that but he keep hearing her calling him.

If this keep going, he knew he will probably glitch soon.

With Opal (3 days earlier)

Opal passed around the empty area as she composed her processor, what had happened earlier left her thinking, she knew that she shouldn't let anybot leave her feeling insecure and well, depressed. She knew who she was and that most didn't like the thought of something being deferent from what was in their definition of normal.

While she replayed the day events she realized that she had to go meet ratchet. Transforming, she rushed in a fast but steady speed to the medical hoping he was still there. She peered inside to see him reading something from a data pad behind the front desk, she knocking softly on it catching his attention and earning a warm smile from him, it was in these moments when they were both able to get truly relaxed.

"Ratchet" she said softly, as she went around the desk to hug him.

Ratchet was taken by surprise when she hugged him, of course she did this every time they saw each other, but this one was deferent, the way she clings to him, he knew something was bothering her; he pulled her down on his lap.

She let go and looked up at him, not saying anything she just laid on his chest sighting. Both of them stud without saying noting for a while, but by the way she looked he knew she was processing something hard. He knew what it was, of course, the idiotic yellow twin had come in earlier with jazz, both disputing rather loudly how the femme had moved and some nonsense he didn't bother on listening but at the mention of her name he almost snapped sideswipe arm off, this of course led to an hour of teasing from the twins and he second in command, witch lead him to through them out.

"I just- I don't know what to do ratchet" she said to him, still remaining pressed against his chest, he awkwardly patted her head, not knowing how o handle her when she was like this.

"Just go and take sometime to think and for yourself" he just said.

She looked up at him with a small frown, but it was immediately replaced with a smile. She stud up and thru herself at him, making the chair go back slightly.

"You're right ratchet, maybe I do need to go away for a while" giving him a kiss on the top of this helm, she went off.

Stopping at the entrance she turned "OH! Can you please send a message to my brother telling him that I will come back in a few days?"

"Sure" he said, picking up the data pad to continue reading.

"See you soon, ratchet"

Something in him had clench when he heard that, he looked up to see her form from the distance and it happened again; he suddenly had a bad feeling. He merely ignore it and kept reading…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, like I said yesterday, this chapter maybe a bit short. **

**Anyway, **Taboo22**, I've been really thinking on pairing her up with ratchet, so I'm 80% sure that it will happened but it will take a while, also I like your idea on the new Oc, so I might introduce her in this chapter or the next one, I will leave a description in the bottom.**

**Chap 5**

After leaving, opal went to the only bot she knew that was always traveling around and that she trusted, swiftbeat creator, who lived on the other side of the city.

Taking her time on going there, to walk around and observe, after a while she spotted a femme who seemed to struggle with some packages, deciding on going to help her, opal made her to the femme.

"Do you need any help with that?" opal asked the femme, who was taller than her and with a slightly bigger frame, looked at her with a relief looked.

"Thanks" she seemed a bit tired, opal went to pick up the biggest one, but the femme stopped her.

"That's a bit hea-" picking it up with ease opal looked at the femme who seemed shock.

"I'm stronger than look" nodding the femme picked up the rest, seeing her still struggle, opal shifted the package on one hand and picked up another, putting it on top of the other.

"Your definitely stringer than you look" the femme said with wide optics.

After they were all set to go, the femme lead the way to a big building. Sighting the femme set down the packages on the front contour, also setting down both packages down, opal looked around and noticed that know one was there.

"Oh" she femme half yelled "I forgot to introduce myself" holding out her and, the femme looked at her with a big smile on her face "hello! I'm starlight!"

Taking starlight hand, who shuck it rather hard, "hi! I'm opal!", letting go of her hand starlight started to label the metal boxes with opal helping her as both femmes chatted for a while, getting to know each other.

"Why are you working all alone? Shouldn't there be more bots helping around, I mean, this is a lot of work for only one bot" opal asked her.

"they're more bots, its just that they really don't like me, so they decided that today they weren't working, you see, I'm just replacing my sister today, she's that one who his responsible of this department , I'm just here because she thought I will manage to control them, I guess she was wrong." She explained.

"oh" was the only thing opal said, after a while they finished organizing everything, opal told the femme that she had to leave, starlight asked if she wanted to stay the night, opal denied the request.

"Oh common!, this is the least I can do after you helped me" starlight kept on insisting, she liked the little green femme, it was a pity that she was leaving so soon. Opal opened her mouth to deny once again but she cut her off with a new proposal." at least let me treat you some energon!".

Sighting opal decided that she will take the request, and they both went to a nearby shop, inside they both sat down on a booth, and talked some more, apparently starlight sister , stearlight, was much like her brother, who reserved things to themselves and were always working, starlight had asked her if she was going to take a side soon, witch lead to them talking on how heir positions the society wouldn't take them very for if the war got anymore intense, starlight told her that she was planning on becoming an messenger, much like how her creator did, but didn't want to leave anytime soon.

After a few hours passed opal dismissed herself telling her that she needed to go, cause she was a bit far from there, both femmes said their goodbyes and starlight promised to visit her next week, giving a small wave opal transformed and made her way quickly to shiftbeat creator shop, with was closer than his home.

Hoping that he was still there, opal raced her way there to see the shop still opened. Opining the door she notice hat the place was a mess…

**Stopped this here coss I need to go and I wanted to update it, it ended up not being a really short chap so here are the descriptions of the new femmes:**

***starlight: light purple femme with blue highlights and a bot of dark purple in the feat and helm, with wide golden optics. She's cherry and fast, likes to meet new bots and has a very nice personality.**

***stearlight, starlight older sister: she's a bit different than her sister, taller and with a more thinner frame, dark purple with golden yellow, same optics and purple lips. She's a strict femme who likes everything organize, loves her sister to death, but after knowing her you can get the nicer side of her.**

**Tell me what you thing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, I had wanted to post this since Tuesday but I have been having trouble with my internet since Monday so sorry for not posting this earlier.**

Chap 6

The femme sighted as she finish organizing her section, apparently ThunderStrike (SwiftBeat creator) was taking a trip to deliver some stuff (he told her that it was 'classified') for this 'thing' that he was helping built. She, unfortunately, had came in the exact moment he needed help to pack the parts and load them in his ship, now an hour latter she was covered in oil with her joints hurting at the slight movement. She groaned as she stretch, she knew she shouldn't have stressed her joints to this level but it was too late to do anything abut it.

" 'strike?" she called out, hoping that he will hear her "I'm going to clean up, so if you need me I'm going to be out in a few"

"…Kay, take your time!" she hear him yell from inside of his office, moving around the packed equipment.

…..

Opal stared at the huge container that was located right in front of the door of the washroom, sighting in frustration and pushed, it didn't moved one bit. Without thinking she went to pick the container up and screamed in surprise when both of her arms joint gave out and her arms fell off.

Mouth opened, opal stares at her arms in shock, this had never had happened to her before, so she didn't know what to do, she heard a load gasp and turned t see ThunderStrike staring at her in shock, both of them stud there not really knowing what to do

"I think you should take me to a medic" she said after a few moments as she felt energon run down her sides, he seemed to snap out of it and gave a quick nod, picking up her arms and her, and heading to the closest medical…

…..

Opal flexed her newly attached arms, at the moment both ThunderStrike and the medic were talking in the other room leaving her alone on the examination room, the medic had explained to her that she needed to get an upgrade very soon, apparently her armor was thing and wearing out in some places, mostly on her back. The medic told her hat they could start by tomorrow because it was risky for her to go around like that and at the slight hard hit she will get seriously hurt, f course at hearing this ThunderStrike started to talk on how much and long this will take, leaving her in this room with no option but to wait until they came back.

Opal knew that she needed a new armor; Ratchet had warned her a few weeks ago that she needed one but she had ignored it. she sighted, she should have listened to him but she was so focused on her brother health that she had ignored her own.

"Alright I think this is reasonable" she looked up at the sound of the medic's voice, he medic stared at her with an professional look, looked at 'strike who gave her an serious look, she knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, 'so much on going out and see a new place' she thought.

"As you know" the medic started "your design is a bit different, so it was suggested that someone else will be performing the installation of your new armor, so you may go now, but remember not to pick up any heavy in a while". When they left, opal gave him a questioning look.

"Let's go we have a long trip" was the only thing he told her, as he finished loading up and making a double inspection, opal looked around , the ship was medium size, it had a large storage room, a semi big recharge room and the control room, with had two large chairs, opal had no idea how to fly it but she had read about it, she knew how most of the controls worked, and how to use them, she sat down in front of the board and analyzed it with an curiosity, she had always wondered what it felt like to fly one of these. It was a very advance model, with an camouflage installed and everything!.

After a few, moments she got up and went to see if he needed any help, but as she reached the door it slid opened. Revealing him holding a few energon cubes, after handling her one, he went to store the other ones in a compartment.

After taking fight they both staid silent for a while, she knew he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start.

"Well" he started "it seems that sometimes I forget how small you are, I know that I shouldn't have made you do so much in such a sort time, look what happened! Your joints gave out; your creator will have offline me if he was still online, I promised to make sure that nothing like this happened." Opal stated at him, not really knowing what to say.

"Its partly my fault, you know, a medic friend of mine warned me a while back, I should have had this done but I was to focused on DarkShift that I didn't took care of myself properly" she explained to him, he gave her sharp nod. After a moment of silence he continued.

"I know but as the medic explained earlier, I really am going to take you to an old friend of our father hat knows more of your design than I do, I already left him a message that I was dropping you off there and I will come back to get you when you're done. Now go get some recharge, its going to be a long trip" he told her with a strict tone, she just nodded and made her way to the room with the berth….

Opal groaned as she woke, the sound of knocking had awakened her from her slumber; she turned her head to see ThunderStrike looking down at her.

"Time to get up"

Groaning once more, opal got up and stretched, her arms ached and felt a bit tight, but it was okay. After ThunderStrike locked and hid the ship, opal looking around she notice that there was nothing but ruined buildings around and it didn't look like anyone was here, confused she looked up at him but he just shuck his head, '_don't make a sound' _he mouthed as he carefully leaded her to a building that barely looked stable enough to stand. 'Where is he taking me?' she thought , the inside of the building didn't look half bad, it was obvious that somebot was here, they went down to the lower levels she noticed how tense ThunderStrike was and judging on the scowl on his face she knew he wasn't happy to be here.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, not really knowing if it was ok to speak yet.

"Its nothing you should worry about" he whispered back to her "is just that he and I have some unfinished business to attend".

After sometime they both entered a big room, it was in a much better shape then the rest of the place, fully illuminated and much more organized, in this room was an large mech, he was much more taller than ThunderStrike but with an brighter coloring, as he turned to look at her with an smile in his face, the smile was a bit…. creepy, Opal stared at the mech with an shock expression. She turned to ThunderStrike with a look that said 'really? You're leaving me with him', he just ignored her and started to talk to the bight colored mech. Not paying attention to their conversation, Opal scanned the room taking it in more detail, there were a bunch of medical equipment and data's lying around in a large table that was in the center of the room.

"Opal, come, lets go" the bright mech waved her into a room, going in with hesitation she looked back and watched ThunderStrike sit down on a bench.

"He said it won't take much time so I'm waiting for you" he said, obviously wanting to say 'I'm not leaving you alone with him'. Nodding she went inside the room, the mech lifted her on a surgical table, laying her down gently.

"I have to put you on stasis for a it, so don't panic when you online" he told her with an gentle tone, she just gave a nod and let him do his thing..

ThunderStrike stared at the closed door with an anxious expression, he knew that there as nothing to worry about, the mech knew what he was doing, but it still made him worry. He had no idea how Opal will react, her new design was much more elaborate than the one she was used to; he stared down on the design that was presented on the data pad he was holding. Compared to her current body, this new one was much more lethal looking: her small fragile looking form will be thicker and curvier, he had to remove her current arms for ones less fragile, weapons will be installed and a list of programs and processor upgrades that also needed to be installed.

How much he wished that his friend was still online, he will be at this moment yelling at him and questioning him if he was not mad, this will probably make her hate him, the continue to read thru the information and stop as he read one of her installations, standing up he quickly made his way to thee operational room, forcing the door opened he stormed in the room, looking up from the dismembered body the mech just frowned at him.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I am a bit busy at the moment?" he told him looking back down and continued his work, ThunderStrike was surprised to see so much progress in such a sort time, her torso was almost done, shaking his head he focused in the issue that needed to be done.

"You're planning on installing a battle computer?! Have you lost your processor! Do you have any idea how it will effect her?!" he half yelled at him.

Looking backup the mech just stared at him with an indifferent expression "her creator told me that it needed to be done if this war got worse, you and I both know that she wouldn't last long in battle, if you want her to survive you will let me do this". After a long pause ThunderStrike just gave him a blank look, it was thru what he said, this war was not going to end anytime soon and only the strong will survive it but still.

"No" he said in a firm voice "you may not know her but I do , I believe that she has what it take to survive, and with this new form she will be more willing to express herself more and show every one how she really is"

"Well then, it won't be done" he said as he continued with his work.

**(Skipping time) **

Both mech's stared down at the finish form of the femme, they had yet to pick a color scheme, ThunderStrike insisted t wait until she woke but it will take sometime to paint and the mech didn't had much options.

"Let me pick and if she doesn't like it she can always change it" the mech said with an inpatient tone, he just wanted to finish his work and get rid of the other mech.

"Fine then! But if she starts to complain about it, I will blame you"

**(Skipping time, again)**

Opal stared at the ceiling, her systems were starting up rather slowly, it took her sometime to be able to sit up, scanning the room she noticed two mechs wore in the room, it took her a while to recognize them, she stud there waiting for all her systems to finish starting up, as her systems fully operated she went to stand and almost went down, griping the edge of the table she managed to stand, her balance now fully operating. Turning she noticed that ThunderStrike looked a bit nervous. Looking at the other mech he had a large smile on his face.

"Go and look at our finish, little one" he said, sounding pleased with his work, he pointed at the mirror, standing in front of it she gasp at the sight…..

**Yes I'm changing a bit Opal's form; I will give a full description of it in the next chapter. also I plan to fix the other chapters but only a bit so you guys don't need to re-read it **


End file.
